


Water.

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Female Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gen, How Do I Tag, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: The RK900 deviant hunter, Ephah, deviates.





	Water.

**Author's Note:**

> Another RK900 I created! Here's how she deviates! I have a few other stories planned for her, but we'll just have to wait and see what the future has in store!
> 
> Much love <3   
> Thanks for reading!!

Ephah watched her partner quietly, calculating his every move.

 

He looked back at her, red hair falling into his face.

 

She smiled.

 

“How may I assist you, Mr. Crawford?”

 

Her red-haired partner looked at her tiredly, before leaning back in his seat entirely.

 

Mr. Crawford (or Mason, when it was just the two of them), was a busy man. He was hired into the DPD at the age of twenty-four, and has made his mark in that short window of time.

 

Ephah was given to him as a partner to help with his cases, and Mason was quite fond of the android.

 

He even took it upon himself to give her her own unique features.

 

“You know what you can do for me Ephah?”

 

She shook her head, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

 

“Can you get me a tall black coffee. Three sugars please.”

 

Ephah smiled at him, getting up.

 

“Thanks, Ephah.”

 

Her name was unique too.

 

Most RK900s in the police department had simple names or callsigns, like Dorian, Detective Doe’s android, or Sam, who belonged to Missy.

 

She turned on the machine waiting for the drink to brew.

 

Her name meant water, or had to do with it anyway. It came from Hebrew origin, which made much sense since Mr. Crawford was Jewish.

 

Ephah placed the tall cup underneath the spout, filling the container.

 

Mason… 

 

He was very kind to Ephah. More so than any human should be.

 

He grinned at her when she returned to his desk.

 

“I just received a new case. A deviant ran away from their owner’s cottage.”

 

Ephah looked at the files the detective had on his desk. “A runaway.”

 

Mason nodded, smiling brightly.

 

“Come on.”

 

She returned his smile, following after him obediently.

 

\---

 

It was a few hours before they reach the Detroit River.

 

The owners, Beth and Henry Steward were coming back from a fishing trip when they found their android gone. To be honest, it wasn’t going to be a hard case to solve. The android should’ve gotten very far.

 

Ephah watched out from her window side, quietly observing. 

 

She had never been near open water before, so a runaway deviant in the woods would be quite the challenge.

 

It was nothing she couldn’t do of course.

 

Mason looked over at her, chuckling.

 

“The Detroit River is definitely a sight to see, don’t you think Ephah?”

 

She glanced at him a moment later.

 

“Pardon me?”

 

Mason laughed, putting the car into park.

 

“The river, Ephah,” he said softly, gesturing to the sight in front of him.

 

The blue-eyed android followed his gaze, gasping at the sight.

 

There were so many trees, and bushes. And the plants! There were so many different types! Imagine what she could analyze!

 

And the water...

 

It was  _ beautiful _ .

 

It was amazing how perfectly the sun shone on it, making it look as if it was sparkling. The blue tint was such a pretty shade… she decided on teal after a moment… the shade of Mason’s eyes.

 

“What do you think?” He asked, curious.

 

Her head whipped around to look at him, and instead of remaining calm, she panicked.

 

How ironic.

 

Doing a quick scan, she froze at what she found.

 

[  3 Errors Found… Report to Cyberlife  ]

 

She fiddles with her hands, pretending to be lost in thought, while completely ignoring the hand on her shoulder.

 

“Ephah?”

 

She looks at her partner, before looking out the window.

 

“Ephah what’s wrong?”

 

_ Nothing should be wrong… _ She’s an android. Nothing should ever be wrong with her. And if for some reason something was wrong, the problem should be  _ fixable _ . 

 

She frowned.

 

Suddenly the space in Mason’s 2026 Volkswagen seemed too small.

 

“I… The water… It’s-”

 

She glanced back at the river, before stepping out of the vehicle.

 

Her partner called after her, but she ignored him, choosing instead to walk over to the water’s edge.

 

Mason jogged after her. The idea would amuse her if it weren’t for the dilemma she found herself in. She was… shorter than Mr. Crawford in a sense. He thought it would be funny to have her stature adjusted.

 

“Stealth,” he says. She pushes the memory away.

 

“Ephah why are you ignoring me?” 

 

The answer to that wasn’t known to her either. If anything, she should tell Mason. He was the only person she trusted properly.

 

“It’s… I shouldn’t have an- an opinion.”

 

Mason looks down at her, confused. He obviously didn’t understand. She chuckles, folding her hands in front of her.

 

“But I asked you a question… I don’t understand why-”

 

The tears rolling down her cheeks cut him off.

 

“It’s so beautiful, Mason,” she said turning to him. “The way the water seems to glitter, and how much plants are here… Imagine what we can find. There’s so much to do. But-”

 

Mason’s eyes were hard, and Ephah avoided his gaze.

 

“I shouldn’t want to go out and explore… shouldn’t want to go out and learn…” 

 

She looks at him, laughing softly. 

 

“Yet for some reason, I  _ want _ to.”

 

Her partner stares at her, teal eyes giving off his every emotion.

 

He’s not happy with her.

 

This was not supposed to end this way.

 

She grabs his sleeve, and he stares down at her hand. The sun makes his hair a lot more red, but she shouldn’t pay attention to that.

 

“Mason, please don’t tell anyone.”

 

His eyes widen, and they stand there, the water lapping at the banks a constant reminder of their location

 

He looks away before nodding.

 

“I won’t.”

 

Ephah releases a breath she never realized she was holding.

 

Instead of thanking him, she throws her arms around his torso, her head barely reaching his chest. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

He stiffens but returns the gesture anyway.

 

She didn’t move when he sighed, and he didn’t pull away when she rubbed her face in his jacket.

 

The detective looked up at the setting sun before his gaze returned to the dark-haired android that currently had a death grip on his torso.

 

He sighs again, quietly this time.

 

Perhaps the deviant case could wait.

 

**FIN**


End file.
